Stuff48
|image1 = Lightup.png |caption1 = 's avatar, as of July 30th, 2017. |rank = Moderator |political_party = Risk Republican Party}}Stuff48, or just Stuff is a Chat Moderator, Moderator, former Administrator, Progressive-Conservative, Aircraft Porn Enthusiast, and Conspiracy Theorist in Risk Universalis III. He joined Roblox in 2012, as an alt account before his main account got terminated. He is also known as the "self-proclaimed best Moderator" or "Senior Moderator". Renown for dodging every single demotion and inactivity purge, he is the longest serving Moderator at 2 years. For a few hours he was an Administrator. He is also a known distributor and addict of lesbian and shemale content. Minibuilding Before playing Risk Universalis, he was a minibuilder in Build a Mini Country on Earth, a game by cowkiller. He soon found out about Build a Vast Empire, and was given TA to moderate the servers by several different Admins after being experienced in the game. He was then instantly promoted to Administrator to be an Internal Affairs Officer. After having a long, and bitter rivalry between another Administrator known as Askdet, stuff48 was demoted and he left the game to play NationStates. Risk Universalis III After finding out most of the Build a Vast Empire players moved to Risk, he soon joined Risk. He was promoted to Experienced Participant by then-Admin Blakesthegreat and was promoted to Moderator by former Admin TheStormlsComing in Fall 2016. He was demoted a few times, but usually instantly gained his position back. Senator Election, August 2017 In the Senator of the Participants election in August 2017, Stuff campaigned to become Senator against his opponents 20041999yay and Jewsiahh. He got 2nd place in the voting. Temporary Banishment In March 2018, Stuff appeared to have doxxed leejj's address and posted it on the risk discord. Stuff was banished in risk and banned from the risk discord. However, these allegations were resolved with the administration and pharaoh ImperialClique, resulting in Leejj repromoting Stuff to Moderator, albeit with a temporary suspension. It was concluded that this was a joke as Leejj had already openly posted his address in this discord before. Administrator On May 3rd, 2018, stuff48 was promoted to Administrator by former Senior Administrator Peepnpeep2. It received very little support and lots of backlash. However, it only lasted for a few hours before he was demoted by Worthe on the basis of the promotion being done via application instead of merit. Discord On discord, stuff48 is a Chat Moderator. The initial promotion to Chat Administrator was controversial and opposed by many as there were allegations of him begging for promotions prior. He is known as a crazy batshit liberal who frequently argues non-stop against conservatism and white supremacism. However, it was exposed he went on white supremacist forums. Other times he usually discusses lesbian and transwoman culture. It was pointed out by multiple people on riskord that stuff was, suspiciously, making jokes regarding rapes on a frequent basis. It was also discovered that stuff has posted multiple pictures of women, with captions like "Should I rape her" and "I'd rape her". Sometimes, it has even reached real-life, for example when Stuff has fantasized about raping a member of the student council in the school in which he studies in. This has alarmed many people on riskord, while some even reached the conclusion he might ''actually ''attempt to rape someone. Stuff48 defended himself, by admitting he ''may ''have taken the rape jokes way too far, and perhaps he shouldn't have joked about it so often. Other shenanigans of stuff were to fantasize about incest, and having sex with middle-aged women. Category:Group Member